(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one type of flat panel displays that are widely used. The LCD includes two display panels on which electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer inserted between the two display panels. The LCD rearranges liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the electrodes, thereby adjusting an amount of transmitted light.
An LCD may have a structure in which field generating electrodes are provided on each of two display panels among liquid crystal displays. The LCD may further have a structure in which a plurality of TFTs and pixel electrodes are arranged in a matrix form on one display panel (hereinafter referred to as a “TFT array panel”), and red, green, and blue color filters are formed on the other display panel (hereinafter referred to as a “common electrode panel”) of which an entire surface may be covered with a common electrode.